Outside Looking In
by zevieshipper13
Summary: Stevie and Zander get into a huge fight which results in Stevie becoming -as Grace puts it- a friendless loser.


**Heyooo I'm Ricoooo! Jk, I'm not Rico. Lol sorry for that extremely lame joke. I'm such a dork. I know what you're thinking, "Wow, another fanfic from you!? You must not have a life!" You weren't thinking that? Well, now you are! And its totes true. I came up with this in science. Haha, I have no idea how I'm passing my classes. I literally sit there and come up with Zevie fanfics. Oh well! So I decided to write this because I'm a sucker for dramatic stories. And I freaking love this song. So I knew it was a perfect match. ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own HTR or "Outside Looking In" by Jordan Pruitt. **

**P.S. Thank you so much MsSchneider3 for saying that I'm your favorite author ever! It made my week!**

"Stevie, I can't believe you did this!" Zander yelled.

"I'm sorry okay! It was an accident!"

"Really? Because it sure looked like you did it on purpose!" He fumed.

"Right, because I would definitely walk up to your uke, pick it up, and crush it on purpose!" I said sarcastically.

"Well, that's what it looked like!"

"It slipped!"

"Yeah right."

"I picked it with two fingers because YOU wouldn't get off your lazy butt and help me carry my things! Instead you made me get your uke for you! I was doing you a favor! Sue me for dropping it!"

"You know, maybe I will!"

"Oh my gosh, it was a freaking accident! GET OVER IT!" I screamed in his face.

"No, I won't get over it! You know how much my uke means to me and you weren't careful with it!" He screamed back in my face.

"Why are you being such a jerk!?" I asked.

"Because you're being a terrible friend!"

"I'm being a terrible friend!?"

"Yes, you are!"

"Well at least I'm not being a drama queen like you!"

"No, you're being a brat!" He yelled.

"What did you just call me!?" I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrows. He's never talked to me like this before. It almost scared me.

He walked right up to me and looks me right in the eyes. "I called you a brat!" Then he shoved me. I'm not talking a playful shove like normal. Oh no. I'm talking all of his power; knock me to the floor shove.

"What the heck Z? You are totally over reacting." I asked, still sitting on my butt.

"You know what Stevie, if you can't even understand why I'm upset, then you aren't a true friend. Our friendship is over." He walked out of the band room and slammed the door, making me jump. I sat there in shock. What just happened? I just lost my best friend, that's what. You know that saying "don't cry over spilled milk," well I guess you can cry over a broken ukulele. Whatever. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow.

I walked up to the lunch table the next day and plopped down next to Zander. He stood up, threw his unfinished lunch away and walked off. Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson followed him.

"Where are you all going?" I asked them.

"Away from you." Kevin said.

"Hey, what did I do to you three!? I mean I get why Zander's mad, but wh yare you guys?"

"Because we are on Zander's side. We all know you purposely broke his uke." Nelson explained.

"No I didn't! For the last time, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Whatever Stevie. You're out of the band. And you have to buy him a new ukulele." Kacey said while walking away.

"Wait, what!?" I said confused. They ignored me and just kept walking. I can't believe this.

"Hey Loserberry, looks like your name actually fits you now!" Molly said behind me.

"Yeah, you're totes a friendless loser now!" Grace agreed.

I refused to turn around because I didn't want the Perfs to see me cry. They must've noticed because they smirked an walked away. I realized that we had just caused a scene because everyone was gossiping and asking why I was kicked out. They were spreading lies about me. Saying things that would never be true. I couldn't take it any longer. I ran out of the cafeteria and to the band room only to find the door locked and my stuff sitting next to it. There was a sign on the door that read "No Stevies Allowed." I kicked the door as hard as I could and ran home.

ONE WEEK LATER

I spent all morning at the music shop, picking out the perfect new uke for Zander. It was my apology. Him, nor Gravtiy 5 had said a word to me since it all happened. Scratch that, no one had said a word to me. Everyone hated me. For reasons I don't even know. I walked in school and set the box down outside of the band room door, considering the sign was still on the door. I knocked. The door opened just crack, but enough that I could see it was Zander behind the door.

"What did you want?" He snapped at me. That's the first thing he's said to me for a week.

"Just dropping this off." I pointed to the uke case. "Please read the note I put in there." I said.

He opened the door and grabbed the uke case, then slammed it in my face. Once again, I heard everyone around me start whispering to each other. Spreading lies. I felt my eyes start watering as I ran to the next best place; the auditorium. I released my tears as I scribbled down lyrics in my songbook.

About an hour later, I had released my emotions through this song and I was ready to preform it. Not for anyone, of course, but just for myself. I grabbed my acoustic guitar, walked to the middle of the stage and started strumming.

_You don't know my name_

_You don't know anything about me_

_I've tried to play nice_

_I wanna be in your game_

_The things that you say_

_You may think I never hear about them_

_But word travels fast_

_I'm telling you to your face_

_I'm standing here behind your back_

_You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd_

_And you don't know what it's like to be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_I f you could read my mind_

_You might see more of me than meets the eye_

_And you've been all wrong_

_Not who you think I am_

_You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd_

_And you don't know what it's like to be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

_Well I'm tired of staying at home_

_I'm bored and all alone_

_I'm sick of wasting all my time_

_You don't know how it feels to be outside the crowd_

_And you don't know what it's like to be left out_

_And you don't know how it feels to be your own best friend_

_On the outside looking in_

I finished with tears in my eyes. I suddenly felt arms wrap around my waist and a head lean up against mine. I jumped. I had no clue who it was and I was a little worried.

"I'm so sorry Steves." Zander whispered in my ear. I turned around to face him. "I'm so incredibly sorry. I was being overdramatic. I was being a jerk." He hugged me again. "I read the note. And I heard your song. It made me realize that I hurt you. I pushed you down, I called you a brat and a terrible friend. It was totally unnecessary and untrue. I've heard people gossip about you for the past week. I'm so sorry. I can't believe that I turned Kacey, Kevin, and Nelson against you, not to mention pretty much the entire grade. Plus, I kicked you out of the band. You didn't deserve that. It was an accident. And you even bought me a new, extremely expensive uke. And I cannot thank you enough for that. I'm so so so so so so so so sorry Stevie, please forgive me?" He looked at me with those puppy dog eyes.

It broke my heart that he was so upset. But he should be. He did completely over react. But I couldn't hold a grudge. I just want my best friend back.

"Well, say something?" He pleaded.

"I forgive you Z. It's all good." I said. He squeezed my tight, picked me up and spun me around.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said while I giggled. "Come on, let's go move all of your stuff back into the band room." He grabbed all of my stuff and the only thing I had in my hand was my songbook.

"Hey Z." I called. He turned around. "Don't drop anything." I joked. He chuckled and we walked back to the band room together.

**Ta da! Hope you liked it! Btw, I don't think ukes can break that easily, but just play along. Lol. Thanks for reading! Please review! Follow me on twitter! zevie_shipper **


End file.
